Диппер Пайнс/Галерея/1 сезон
1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 cart driving away.png S1e1 cart jumping ramp.png S1e1 mabel looking at monster.png S1e1 monster grabbing.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in the cart.png S1e1 this is mabel.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1 mabel pointing.png S1e1 tree in front.png S1e1 dipper and mabel screaming.png S1e1 dipper and mabel at home.png S1e1 parents taking away toys.png S1e1 sun cream.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_are_sad.png S1e1 dipper looking around.png S1e1 dipper and goat.png S1e1 goat on dipper's bed.png S1e1 mabel laughing.png S1e1 why yes u can chew on me.png S1e1 yes you can chew my sweater.png S1e1 dipper is uncomfortable.png S1e1 woodpecker on dipper's head.png S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 dipper is unamused again.png S1e1_dipper_and_mabel_in_mystery_shack.png S1e1 Mabel gets hit with cane.png S1e1 no touching the merchandise.png S1e1 dipper cleaning.png S1e1 epic summer romance.png S1e1 man of my dreams.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1_stan_is_not_her_boy.png S1e1 not it.png S1e1 also not it.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 you.png S1e1 something weird is going on in this town.png S1e1 dipper mosquito bites.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png S1e1_dipper_with_signs.png S1e1_nailed_up_sign.png S1e1 metal.png S1e1 open the door.png S1e1 dipper controls ground.png S1e1 dipper gompers.png S1e1 dipper opening secret compartment.png S1e1 dipper is surprised.png S1e1 Book 3 eyepiece 2.png S1e1 no one you can trust.png S1e1 Mabel surprise.png S1e1 dipper hides book from mabel.png S1e1 umm nothing nothing.png S1e1 goat chewing on 3.png S1e1 showing mabel the page.png S1e1 and then the pages just randomly stopped.png S1e1 mabel has fallen.png S1e1 dipper looking at mabel.png S1e1 stan comes in.png S1e1 dipper tries to find another book.png S1e1 inside of gold chains for old man magazine.png S1e1 gold chains for old men magazine.png S1e1 stan's standing next to dip.png S1e1 How's it hanging.png S1e1 dipper's eyes.png S1e1 eye.png S1e1 dipper scream.png S1e1 zombie.png S1e1 dipper is panicked.png S1e1 dipper and window.png S1e1_attic_floor1.png S1e1 soos is talking to dipper.png S1e1 dip looks so serious.png S1e1 dipper's filming.png S1e1 dipper's watching.png S1e1 dip at cemetery.png S1e1 brushing hair.png S1e1 bedroom during day.png S1e1 terrified.png S1e1 book 3.png S1e1 gnome page.png S1e1 dipper entry page 1.png S1e1 dipper entry page 2.png S1e1_3_undead_other_page_too.png S1e1 have you noticed that.png S1e1 remember what the book said.png S1e1 he'll eat your brain.png S1e1 mabel putting on star earrings.png S1e1 listen to me.png S1e1 one of your crazy conspiracies.png S1e1 what am i gonna do.png S1e1 dipper's sitting.png S1e1 check the camera.png S1e1 dipper can't believe.png S1e1 running fast.png S1e1 gift shop and porch.png S1e1 Dipper can't wait.png S1e1 wendy is back.png S1e1 wendy and dipper.png S1e1 Dipper four hands.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png S1e1_soos_with_shovel.png S1e1_soos_with_baseball_bat.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue.png S1e1 Dipper to the rescue2.png S1e1 into the Gnomes' lair.png S1e1 dipper's coming.png S1e1 dipper and a gnome.png S1e1 Way off.png S1e1 Let her go or else.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel confused.png S1e1 Dipper holding shovel moving gnome.png S1e1 freeing Mabel.png S1e1 adorable twins.png S1e1 dip and mabel leave.png S1e1 little legs.png S1e1 gnome monster.png S1e1 Mabel and Dipper checking.png S1e1 gnome hanging on golf cart.png S1e1 whack-a-gnome.png S1e1 clawing the face.png S1e1 bruised dipper.png S1e1 Oh no a tree.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.png S1e1 STAY BACK.png S1e1 mystery man.png S1e1 pines twins are scared.png S1e1 Where is Grunkle Stan when you need him.png S1e1 gnome monster at mystery shack.png S1e1 end of the line.png S1e1 the gnomes are coming the gnomes are coming.png S1e1 I have to do it its my duty.png S1e1 mabel can do this.png S1e1 DANCE DANCE DANCE.png S1e1 This is for messing with my brother.png S1e1 Do the honors.png S1e1 twins shoot jeff out of leaf blower.png S1e1 You want some of this.png S1e1 Sorry bro bro.png S1e1 You saved our butts back there.png S1e1 Wow look at this.png S1e1 sibling love.png S1e1 I agree to your hug.png S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png S1e1 pat pat.png S1e1 just entering.png S1e1 Entering the shack.png S1e1 about to enter the living room.png S1e1 Dip and Mabel in da shack.png S1e1 selecting the gifts.png S1e1 First time with the new hat.png S1e1 dipper's reflection with hat.png S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png S1e1 mabel with grappling hook on bed.png Легенда о Живогрызе S1e2_dipper_and_mabel_syrup_exclamation.png S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2 cheating.png S1e2 mabel choking on syrup.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 looking through the magazine.png S1e2 no no.png S1e2 showing dipper.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 adjust the hat.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 kitchen.png S1e2 family.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 mabel touching dipper's face.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 open your eyes.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 dipper and mabel worried.png S1e2 dipper and mabel with hats.png S1e2 awww.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 mcgucket and his son.png S1e2 pointing.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 you gotta believe me.png S1e2 laughing at old man mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 did you hear what he said.png S1e2 Mabel aw donkey spittle.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on deck.png S1e2 Gideon cameo.png S1e2 dipper showing magazine to mabel.png S1e2 dipper and mabel agree.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 mcgucket monster hunt.png S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 fist bump.png S1e2 tie knot.png S1e2 monster hunt or go fishing.png S1e2 they choose monster.png S1e2 they're so excited.png S1e2 go get sunscreen.png S1e2 dipper the captain.png S1e2 number 1 problem.png S1e2 camera trouble.png S1e2 there is bigfoot.png S1e2 camera without film.png S1e2 you see what i'm doing.png S1e2 17 cameras.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's sock.png S1e2 cameras in dipper's jacket.png S1e2 three extras.png S1e2 camera under dipper's hat.png S1e2 mabel missed it.png S1e2 dipper crushing camera.png S1e2 throwing more cameras.png S1e2 why dipper is captain.png S1e2 mabel mabel.png S1e2 Can I be associate co-captain.png S1e2 Granted.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.png S1e2 boat in fog.png S1e2 what is soos doing.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 choking on water.png S1e2 dipper hit by volleyball.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 the island.png S1e2 trio.png S1e2 mabel picking dipper's nose.png S1e2 mabel pokes dipper.png S1e2 possum stealing lantern.png S1e2 he can't see anything.png S1e2 this isn't worth it.png S1e2 dipper disagree.png S1e2 interview.png S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 dipper posing with interviewer.png S1e2 smile.png S1e2 you hear something.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 duck behind a log.png S1e2 dipper holding camera.png S1e2 beaver with chainsaw.png s1e2 disappointed.png S1e2 dipper is sad.png S1e2 dipper on rock.png S1e2 scared.png s1e2 this is it.png S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 mab and soos running.png S1e2 drop the camera.png S1e2 the monster can walk on land.png S1e2 run fast.png S1e2 Get back to the boat.png S1e2 soos is strong.png S1e2 lets get out ss cool.png s1e2 escaping the island.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2 still trying to take a pic.png S1e2 why soos.png S1e2 gobblewonker attacks boat.png S1e2 monster is chasing.png S1e2 chasing the boat.png S1e2 soos, beavers.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 beavers biting dipper.png S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 running around.png S1e2 the gobblewonker approaches.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 broken glass.png S1e2 to the water fall.png S1e2 read the book.png S1e2 dipper holding 3.png S1e2 Dipper uses book 3 as shield.png S1e2 everyone has fallen.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 gobblewonker.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png s1e2 thanks to one camera.png s1e2 dip excited.png S1e2 twins celebrating.png S1e2 Gobblewonker tries to break free.png S1e2 Gobblewonker stops functioning.png S1e2 twins notice something wrong.png S1e2 Dipper jumps to check.png S1e2 Dipper looks at the creature up close.png S1e2 Dipper notices metal.png S1e2 Dipper climbs the Gobblewonker.png S1e2 Dipper on top.png S1e2 investigating the hatch.png S1e2 the hatch is opened.png S1e2 mcgucket built this.png S1e2 sad twins.png S1e2 asking mcgucket.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 the real monsters.png S1e2 the twins catch up.png S1e2 Dipper takes a picture.png S1e2 the twins talk to stan.png S1e2 talking to his reflection.png S1e2 ankle bracelet.png S1e2 the twins on a sinking boat.png S1e2 the twins put on their fishing hats.png S1e2 Dipper jumps in the boat.png S1e2 Soos and Mabel jump in the boat.png S1e2 Dipper prepares to take an picture.png S1e2 family photo 5.png S1e2 a fish.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 sunset.png Охотники за головами S1e3 mabel kniting.png S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 dipper talking to mabel.png S1e3 dipper sniffing .png S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png S1e3 I could guess.png S1e3 Buried treasure.png S1e3 pushing dip.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 soos being serious.png S1e3 storage.png S1e3 Secret Museum.png S1e3 dipper pointing.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.png S1e3 anyone else getting the creeps here.png S1e3 dipper going into the room.png S1e3 Dipper with pitt cola.png S1e3 choking on soda.png S1e3 helping mabel with the idea.png S1e3 mabel sketching.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png S1e3 grunkle pose.png S1e3 why is she talking to the ceiling.png S1e3 soos helping.png S1e3 stan is scared.png S1e3 stan on the floor.png S1e3 what do you think.png S1e3 Wax Museum's back in business.png S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 wendy and dipper.png S1e3 stan's grab and dash.png S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....png S1e3 go go kids.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing 2.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 stan panics.png S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 poor mabel.png S1e3 Poor wax man.png S1e3 mabel and headless wax stan.png S1e3 mabel crying.png S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.png S1e3 There must be evidence.png S1e3 all signs to the goat.png S1e3 let the boy help.png S1e3 city boy.png S1e3 officers laughing.png S1e3 dipper angry.png S1e3 common stairway goof.png S1e3 get back that head.png S1e3 dipper sneezes.png S1e3 Aww, you sneeze like a kitten.png S1e3 The crime scene.png S1e3 suspects board.png S1e3 dipper holding 3.png S1e3 headless stan wax figure.png S1e3 looking at the ax.png S1e3 twins looking at each ohter.png S1e3 dipper and mabel asking soos for advice.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 Going to Skull Fracture.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 AVENGE ME.png S1e3 dipper behind dumpster.png S1e3 dumpster.png S1e3 fake ids are a good idea, fake ids made by mabel, idk.png S1e3 skull fracture.png S1e3 two adorable twins getting in a club with fake ids.png S1e3 fake ids.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png S1e3 manly dan pointing.png S1e3 crooked clock.png S1e3 dipper holding the ax.png S1e3 cute biker.png S1e3 they gotta go.png S1e3 twin first bump.png S1e3 Hi McGucket!.png S1e3 Delivery.png s1e3 excited fpg.png S1e3 mabel and dipper on the street.png S1e3 Fast ball.png S1e3 mikey r.png S1e3 one left.png S1e3 It's SOOO obvious.png S1e3 On 3...1..2...png S1e3 toby determined on ground.png S1e3 Twins slove the case.png S1e3 ha cha cha.png S1e3 watching the tape.png S1e3 twins awkward.png s1e3 im sorry i cant.png S1e3 they're wrong.png S1e3 Glitter in his eye.png S1e3 dipper and mabel are sad.png S1e3 dip looking at wax stan's shoes.png S1e3 Mabel, the murders are-.png S1e3 Standing right behind you.png S1e3 taking the ax.png S1e3 what a big magnifying glass.png S1e3 wax figures are coming.png S1e3 wax holmes holding the head.png S1e3 pines twins and wax holmes.png S1e3 stop scaring my pines twins, wax holmes!.png S1e3 time to tell a story.png S1e3 what are the twins gonna do.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 nice work, coffee.png S1e3 twins realize.png S1e3 Ready, FIGHT!.png S1e3 stay away from pines twins.png S1e3 Worth a shot.png S1e3 goobye wax larry king.png S1e3 dipper's doing great.png S1e3 groucho.png S1e3 watch out dipper.png S1e3 wax figure jumping into fireplace.png S1e3 you fell harder than.png S1e3 cutting Wax Richard Nixon's leg.png S1e3 let's get down to business.png S1e3 no candle!.png S1e3 BRING IT ON.png S1e3 BLOCK!.png S1e3 fighting on the stair.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png S1e3 dipper scared.png S1e3 Don't count on it!.png S1e3 to the window.png S1e3 out the attic window.png S1e3 Leading Sherlock outside.png S1e3 The Shack sign.png S1e3 Ching, ching.png S1e3 dipper and sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 on the sign.png S1e3 dipper climbing.png S1e3 be careful, dipper.png S1e3 he can handle this.png S1e3 dipper hiding.png S1e3 where's wax holmes.png S1e3 dipper's knocked out.png S1e3 dipper wins this time, wax holmes.png S1e3 letting me lead you outside.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes melting 1.png S1e3 roof dawn.png S1e3 dust.png S1e3 dipper sneezing.png S1e3 you sneeze like a kitten!.png S1e3 dipper saying ew.png S1e3 dipper holding wax head.png S1e3 who's the sidekick.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 telling their cool story.png S1e3 i'm not so sure.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 actually they did it!.png S1e3 adorable family.png S1e3 99 percents.png S1e3 ending dipper.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 curiousy inside.png S1e4 under that gideon's roof.png S1e4 found a loop hole.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png S1e4 Mabel eyes.png S1e4 in the tent.png S1e4 Hank watching the show.png S1e4 let's look how he looks like.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 come on.png S1e4 teeth error.png S1e4 mabel name sweater.png S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 Mabel cheering.png S1e4 check out my face Dipper.png S1e4 Dipper Journal 2.png S1e4 dipper with 2 goof.png S1e4 mabel's makeover.png S1e4 playing videogames together.png S1e4 playing videogames.png S1e4 Mabel puffing her hair.png S1e4 mabel wins.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 A shocked Stan.png S1e4 Stan about to take action.png s1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 Dipper reading book 3.png S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 hallway livingroom entrance.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 ok alright hug.png S1e4 dipper mabel hug.png S1e4 breaking up with gideon.png s1e4 Gideons Door.png S1e4 burning picture.png S1e4 writing notes.png S1e4 Blank sweater.png S1e4 You turned her against me!.png S1e4 amulet push.png S1e4 crashing into gideons.png S1e4 love this scene.png S1e4 gideon blunt object.png S1e4 Dipper with a bat.png S1e4 flying scissors.png S1e4 choking dipper.png S1e4 falling of a cliff.png S1e4 Dipper and Gideon.png S1e4 Gideon.png S1e4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png S1e4 overhead living room.png S1e4 dipper doll.png S1e4 closing credits.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 2.png S1e5 mabel falling off globe.png S1e5 Dipper reading Journal 3.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 wendy hang1.png S1e5 wendy hang 2.png S1e5 Nervous Dipper.png S1e5 dipper sealed lips.png s1e5 Later dorks.png S1e5 Mabel poking Dipper's cheek.png S1e5 dipper lying awake on bed.png S1e5 oh no.png S1e5 dipper duckface.png S1e5 Dipper.png S1e5 picture of dipper in lamb costume.png S1e5 talk about the Lamby dance.png S1e5 since when are we 13.png S1e5 is this a leap year.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png S1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 this guy.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 robbie has shotgun.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 Mabel holds a marker.png s1e5 mabel don't embarass me.png S1e5 thompson car 07.png S1e5 Dipper covers Mabel's mouth.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 dipper on fence.png S1e5 dipper with friend.png S1e5 Dipper adjusts his cap.png S1e5 dipper breaking down air vent.png S1e5 dipper opening door.png S1e5 dipper leading the way.png s1e5 lee walk.png s1e5 tambry walk.png s1e5 nate walk.png S1e5 thompson 02.png s1e5 character silhouettes.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png s1e5 Wendy impressed.png s1e5 really?.png S1e5 yes yes i am.png S1e5 dipper and popsicle.png s1e5 dip gets ice.png S1e5 Dipper scared face 1.png S1e5 Dipper scared face 2.png S1e5 le gasp.png S1e5 omg said dipper.png S1e5 Dipper confused.png s1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png s1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 hey look!.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 Robbie not mirrored.png s1e5 dipper calling.png s1e5 mabel drool.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png s1e5 dipper booed.png s1e5 dip disappointed.png S1e5 activated ghosts.png S1e5 screaming.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 they got mabel.png S1e5 just go now.png S1e5 Falling upwards.png S1e5_Dipper_and_Tambry_TV.png S1e5 welcome to your grave.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 in the shelf.png S1e5 what do they want from us.png S1e5 revenge i guess.png S1e5 those are teenage things.png S1e5 realizes something.png S1e5 say that last part.png S1e5 what are you doing.png S1e5 dipper crawling.png S1e5 dipper watching the ghost.png S1e5 hey ghost.png S1e5 dipper lifted.png S1e5 i gotta say something.png S1e5 i'm not a teenager.png S1e5 mabel awake.png S1e5 dipper fallen.png S1e5 drop mabel.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 ma and pa ghosts and lamby dipper.png S1e5 Lamby Lamby Dance big finish.png S1e5 Dipper during Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 tada pose.jpeg S1e5 Dipper smiles.png S1e5 dipper on the floor.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 Dipper goes up to Mabel.png S1e5 smile dip is evil.png S1e5 Wendy about to talk about Dipper.png S1e5 Dipper is worried.png S1e5 Dipper is relieved.png S1e5 Dipper is happy.png S1e5 Dipper keeps it a secret.png S1e5 throwing away the key.png S1e5 traumatized for life.png S1e5 Dipper is excited.png S1e5 next time.png S1e5 Dipper walks backwards.png S1e5 Dipper looks at the store.png S1e5 one final look.png S1e5 Driving off.png S1e5 Mabel is sick.png S1e5 leaving the store.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 twins hungry.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 Wendy and Dan.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 dipper win pancakes.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.png S1e6 laughing at Dipper.png S1e6 dipper disco girl.png S1e6_dipper_chest.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 Dipper before the machine.png S1e6_manly_dan_test.png S1e6 People cheer.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 Unnamed orange shirt woman+Pitt cola add.png S1e6_dipper_slash.png S1e6 funny Dipper.png S1e6 looking for the mail man.png S1e6 Unnamed lady.png s1e6 are u crying.png S1e6 lady's back.png S1e6_dipper_benchpress.png S1e6 animals running from chutzpar.png S1e6_manly_dan.png S1e6_chutzpar_deer.png S1e6 Chutzpar eating jerky.png S1e6_chutzpar_sniff.png S1e6_back_hair.png S1e6_chutzpar_and_dipper_running.png S1e6 dipper chutzpar sun.png S1e6_introduce_dipper.png S1e6_dipper_showing_chest.png S1e6_manotaurs_decisions.png S1e6_asking_for_help.png S1e6_not_man_enough.png S1e6_dipper_being_threatened.png S1e6 narrow eyed dip.png S1e6_chicken.png S1e6 pain hole.png S1e6 dipper pain hole.png S1e6_party_wagon.png S1e6_giving_dipper_chest_hair.png S1e6_dipper_gators.png S1e6_ludovico.png S1e6_drink_from_hydrant.png S1e6_dipper_jump.png S1e6_letting_guts_out.png S1e6 Dipper jump more.png S1e6_dipper_fall_after_self_high_five.png S1e6 dipper hottub.png S1e6_hottub.png S1e6_tattoos.png S1e6_leader_and_group.png S1e6_dipper_chest_pound.png S1e6 leaderaur.png S1e6 dipper spear.png S1e6_leader_fire.png S1e6_dipper_woods.png S1e6_dipper_tree.png S1e6_deer_by_river_with_dipper.png S1e6_cave.png S1e6 Multibear's cave.png S1e6_dipper_bone.png S1e6_uh_oh.png S1e6 dipper vs multibear.png S1e6_dipper_more_bones.png S1e6_dipper_attack_bear.png S1e6_dipper_on_bear.png S1e6_bombbox.png S1e6_dipper_shock.png S1e6_you_know_disco_girl.png S1e6_supposed_to_kill_you.png S1e6_dipper_spear_refuse.png S1e6_why_be_aggro.png S1e6_can't_be_a_man.png S1e6_dipper_won't_be_a_man.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6_dipper_explaining.png S1e6_dipper_chest_hair.png Дважды Диппер S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 dipper sick.png S1e7 dipper barf silly string.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 looking at wendy.png S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 dipper and mabel at copier.png S1e7 mabel butterflies.png S1e7 dipper and mabel opening copier.png S1e7 dipper copies arm.png S1e7 arm comes to life.png S1e7 dipper spash hand.png S1e7 soda arm.png S1e7 dipper mabel hand melted.png S1e7 mabel barf silly string again.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 this is my chance to make friends.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper smiling at wendy.png S1e7 dipper promises.png S1e7 Dipper bowed in mirror.png S1e7 dipper bowtie.png S1e7 smooth dipper.png S1e7 Dipper getting a can.png S1e7 dipper deodorant.png S1e7 Dipper "what".png S1e7 dipper scared by mabel.png S1e7 Dipper and Mabel by the mirror.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 1.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 2.png S1e7 mabel teasing dipper about wendy 3.png S1e7 Dipper adjusting hat.png S1e7 dipper wink.png S1e7 dipper has a plan.png S1e7 dipper list revealed.png S1e7 dipper reading list.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 the plan to dance with Wendy.png S1e7 this isn't banter.png S1e7 mabel why don't you just talk.png S1e7 dipper step 9.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 dipper checking list.png S1e7 missing arms.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png S1e7 dipper wendy window party.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_wendy_dancing.png S1e7 Dipper sad by the window.png S1e7_dipper_closes_booth.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7 keep your promise dipper.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7 Dipper sad at the ticket stand.png S1e7_dipper_longing.png S1e7_dipper_idea_flyers.png S1e7_dipper_copier.png S1e7 Dipper about to clone.png S1e7 I wonder if this is a good idea.png S1e7_dipper_makes_coppy.png S1e7_dipper_scan.png S1e7_dipper_big_head.png S1e7_dipper_meets_tyrone.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone.png S1e7 Stop copying me.png S1e7 Dipper drawing the number 2.png S1e7 number 2 tyrone.png S1e7_yeah.png S1e7 you cover for me at the ticket stand.png S1e7_plans_doubled.png S1e7_both_smart.png S1e7_both_smart_2.png S1e7_tyrone_at_booth.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7 Dipper looking disturbed.png S1e7 Robbie with guitar with Wendy.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_forming_plan.png S1e7 Dipper gives the thumbs up.png S1e7_what_to_do_with_pjd.png S1e7 Dipper with 3 clones.png S1e7_pjd_plays_with_tyrone.png S1e7_plan_set_in_motion.png S1e7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_thinking_of_new_plan.png S1e7 dipper and tyrone in attic.png S1e7_making_copies_5_thru_10.png S1e7_clones_are_made.png S1e7_hard_to_think.png S1e7_clones_in_room.png S1e7_clones_lined_up.png S1e7_plan_b_ready.png S1e7_plan_b_fail.png S1e7_dipper_surprised_by_wendy.png S1e7 Dipper about to preform the plan.png S1e7_this_wasn't_on_the_list.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_laughing.png S1e7 wendy laugh.PNG S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7 wendys purse.png S1e7 You look like a freak!.png S1e7_dipper_let_secret_slip.png S1e7 Dipper Blushes.png S1e7 Dipper's Birthmark.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7_dipper_confronted_by_clones.png S1e7 Clones about to fight.png S1e7 dipper talks to clones.png S1e7_dipper_surrounded.png S1e7 dipper clones.png S1e7_dipper_in_closet.png S1e7 closet1 noo.png S1e7 Ah I can't breathe in here.png S1e7_Cracker_and_Color_Book.png S1e7_dipper_closet_crackers.png S1e7_dipper_caught_again.png S1e7_dipper_facing_clones.png S1e7_dipper_punches_tyrone.png S1e7 closet1 noo.png S1e7_5_hitting_dipper.png S1e7_clone_fight.png S1e7_dipper_sneaking_away.png S1e7_it's_me_7.png S1e7_dipper_revealed.png S1e7_dipper_backing_up.png S1e7 how about that.png S1e7_don't_forget_tyrone.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_fight.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_hear_wendy.png S1e7_tyrone_and_dipper_dejected.png S1e7 hangout over side door.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_roof.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_meteor.png S1e7 only you understand.png S1e7_tyrone_mind_blown.png S1e7_cheers.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_drink.png S1e7_don't_be_a_wimp.png S1e7_farewell_tyrone.png S1e7_a_drink_for_tyrone.png S1e7 Dipper rips the plan.png Сокровище вкратце S1e8 traffic.png S1e8_stan_trying_to_escape.png S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 Water tower.png S1e8_i_will_break_you.png S1e8 twins smiling.png S1e8_old_time_talk.png S1e8_twins_spit.png S1e8 Hank clapping.png S1e8 crowd cheers.png S1e8 embarrassing.png S1e8 let's get outta here.png S1e8_mabel_sad.png S1e8_mabel_book.png S1e8 Nathaniel Northwest statue with Dipper and Mabel.png S1e8 dipper mabel 3.png S1e8_mabel_joins.png S1e8_pound_the_rock.png S1e8 Mystery Twins Library.png S1e8_lets_burn_it.png S1e8_mabel_with_hat.png S1e8_mabel_silly_again.png S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png S1e8 Library Panorama.png S1e8 we're gonna have to break in.png S1e8 i want a pink balloon too.png S1e8 we're in.png S1e8_twins_squint.png S1e8_head_rush.png S1e8_cops_chase_twins.png S1e8 gravity falls cemetery.png S1e8 secret passage.png S1e8 darts.png S1e8 dipper finds cover up.png S1e8 quite a few darts.png S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 Hail to the Chief.png S1e8 he's just a little cracked.png S1e8 quentin pants off.png S1e8_the_president's_key.png S1e8 Out of the Woodwork.png S1e8 you're not doing it right.png S1e8 Train escape.png S1e8 Defiance.png S1e8_trembley_and_twins_on_train_roof.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png S1e8 congressman mabel pines.png S1e8 dipper gets president's key.png S1e8 back in town.png S1e8 gw is a jerk.png S1e8 telling pacifica what happened.png S1e8_twins_and_pacifica.png S1e8 enjoy walking home.png S1e8 pacifica learns she's a fraud.png S1e8 deal with it.png S1e8 handing Pacifica her shame.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9_Fake_certificates.png s1e9 mystery dogs.png S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9_delicious.png S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 Dipper happy.png S1e9 Pitt cola add.png s1e9 mabels always right.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9_tight_jeans.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png S1e9 Hank talking to his wife.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 Dipper freaking out.png S1e9 Hank's lower body.png S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.png S1e9_dipper_different.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 depressed dipper.png S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 Dipper angrily pointing.png S1e9_twins_confronting_blandin.png S1e9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.png S1e9_blandin_camo.png S1e9_watch_malfunction.png S1e9 Dino ref.png S1e9 arcade.png S1e9 encountering Blendin.png S1e9_dipper_wants_to_use_time_machine.png S1e9 I think he's just crazy.png S1e9 blandin time traveling.png S1e9 costume store.png S1e9 Dipper pointing.png S1e9 Dipper and Mabel looking at each other.png S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 Dipper ready to travel back.png S1e9 Dipper putting arms in air.png S1e9 Dipper explaining.png S1e9 closeup2.png S1e9 the gang going in time.png S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9_twins_arrive_in_past.png S1e9 Dipper and Mabel happy.png S1e9 Take two.png S1e9_ball_bounce.png S1e9 Dipper looking very shocked.png S1e9_deja_vu.png S1e9 Dipper lost again.png S1e9 Dipper thinking.png S1e9 Mabel off-model.png S1e9_second_time_travel_twins.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9_dipper_and_wendy_switch_places.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 Will Dipper win.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.png S1e9_dipper_behind_wendy.png S1e9 Wendy with the duck-panda.png S1e9 We have a winner.png S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png S1e9 Dipper looking around.png S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 Dipper looking sad while talking to Mabel.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 Travel.png S1e9 time goes back.png S1e9 when are we.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9_metal_teeth.png S1e9 dinosaur.png s1e9 freedom fighters.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 fishing season.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9_mabel_dipper_time_machine_overheating.png S1e9_portapotty.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png S1e9 one day later.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 robbie's teeth error.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9_bear_hug.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9_time_police.png s1e9 dipper eating freezy cone.png s1e9 dipper and mabel eating.png s1e9 mabe's brain hurts.png S1e9_that'll_do_pig.png Бой бойцов S1e10_wendy_and_dipper_playing.png S1e10_button_mashing.png S1e10 dipper take that back.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e10_enter_robbie.png S1e10_wendy_and_robbie_playing.png S1e10_third_wheel.png S1e10_begin_fight.png S1e10_poker_game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.png S1e10 the ceiling shacking.png S1e10_dipper_confronts_robbie.png S1e10_robbie_challenges_dipper.png S1e10 dipper blushing.png S1e10 here's an idea.png S1e10_robbie_calls_wendy.png Se10 dipper hits the phone.png S1e10_broken_phone.png S1e10 you're not getting that easy.png S1e10_grunkle_stan_interrupts.png S1e10 Dipper on the ground.png S1e10_smart_money_is_on_skinny_jeans.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 noodle arms.png S1e10_corner.png S1e10_wimp_it_is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10_posters_pointing.png S1e10_dipper_playing_alone.png S1e10_dipper_talking_to_game.png S1e10_dipper_sees_code.png S1e10_dipper_enters_code.png S1e10_game_shuts_down.png S1e10_bright_light.png S1e10_dipper_selects.png S1e10_rumble_appears.png S1e10_dipper_and_rumble_face_to_face.png S1e10 rumble dipper high five.png S1e10 dipper hand hurts.png S1e10_dipper_and_rumble_talking.png S1e10_rumble_power_up.png S1e10_poor_change_machine.png S1e10_dipper_excited.png S1e10_rumble_fly.png S1e10_fridge.png S1e10 dipper giving rumble a taco.png S1e10_rumble_eats.png S1e10_equip_taco.png S1e10_rumble_kneel.png S1e10_show_rumble_robbie.png S1e10_kill_father.png S1e10_fireball.png S1e10_punch.png S1e10_start_button.png S1e10_dipper_hits_start.png S1e10 kitchen mcskirmished.png S1e10_mabel_meets_rumble.png S1e10_rumble_says_words.png S1e10_fighting_machine.png S1e10_poop_and_butts.png S1e10 Gravity Falls Main Square.png S1e10_robbie_will_wet_pants.png S1e10_punched_an_oil_drum.png S1e10_katana.png S1e10_dangerous_litter.png S1e10_dipper_and_robbie_at_park.png S1e10_settle_like_men.png S1e10_not_sure_you_want_to.png S1e10_your_funeral.png S1e10_robbie_meets_rumble.png S1e10_will_fight_rumble.png S1e10_killed_his_father.png S1e10_fight.png S1e10_rumble_picks_up_robbie.png S1e10_wont_pick_on_me.png S1e10_robbie_tossed.png S1e10_robbie_lands_on_jungle_gym.png S1e10_blue_fireball.png S1e10_almost_killed_him.png S1e10_rumble_rampage.png S1e10_barrel_company.png S1e10_donkey_kong_parody.png S1e10_street_sign.png S1e10_dipper_cramp.png S1e10_dipper_face_splash.png S1e10_dipper_confesses.png S1e10_amiable_sidekick.png S1e10_dipper_wood.png S1e10_dipper_tells_truth.png S1e10_dipper_sheepish.png S1e10_robbie_on_tree.png S1e10_rumble_brooding_03.png S1e10_rumble_challenges_dipper.png S1e10 Dipper looking at the start button.png S1e10_dipper_start_fight.png S1e10_fight_starts.png S1e10_dipper_changes_stance.png S1e10_dipper_attack.png S1e10_rumble_kick.png S1e10_dipper_uppercut.png S1e10_dipper_climbs_tree.png S1e10_rumble_falls.png S1e10_rumble_special_move.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10_rumble_back_up.png S1e10_dipper_turns_other_cheek.png S1e10_rumble_combo.png S1e10 prefix.png S1e10 rumble fart tattoo.png S1e10 dipper beaten.png S1e10_rumble_wins.png S1e10_winners_dont_lose_peace.png S1e10_game_over.png S1e10_dip.png S1e10_robbie_back.png S1e10_robbie_point_dipper_face.png S1e10_robbie_going_to_punch.png S1e10_robbie_cant_punch.png S1e10 dipper robbie post battle.PNG S1e10_wendy_kiss.png S1e10_like_girls.png S1e10_yes_like_girls.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10_rivals.png S1e10_dipper_fist.png S1e10 Pac man.png S1e10_credits_wendy_choice.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 watching tv.png S1e11 which is the trap door.png S1e11 hidden money.png S1E11 Our winner is Stan Pines.png S1e11_winner.png S1e11 I'm gonna buy a butler.png S1e11_talking_horse.png S1e11 dipper mabel gasp.png S1e11 twins laughing.png S1e11 I like the theme song.png S1e11 twins playing checkers.png S1e11 chess.png S1e11 dipper victory.png S1e11 not taller.png S1e11 same height.png S1e11 back to back.png S1e11 measure mabel.png S1e11 measure dipper.png S1e11 dipper not amused.png S1e11 sound of mockery.png S1e11 He's so little.png S1e11 dipper leaves.png S1e11 bedroom back.png S1e11 I'm not short.png S1e11 bedroom shelf.png S1e11_dipper_can't_reach.png S1e11_dipper_reading.png S1e11 3 Height Crystals Page.png S1e11 dipper at the forest.png S1e11_Dipper_falls_down_the_hill.png S1e11_bottom_of_hill.png S1e11_mini_deer_on_dipper.png S1e11 Dipper in the crystal forest.png S1e11_mini_eagle.png S1e11_perspective.png S1e11 mountain lion on tree.png S1e11 dipper screaming.png S1e11_mountain_lion.png S1e11_tiny_cat.png S1e11_crystals.png S1e11_dipper_butterfly.png S1e11_dipper_has_a_crystal.png S1e11 dipper using flashlight.png S1e11_Smaller.png S1e11_Bigger.png S1e11 Flashlight.gif S1e11 notice anything.png S1e11 extra millimeter.png S1e11_growth_spurt.png S1e11_another_growth_spurt.png S1e11 what happened.png S1e11_dipper_taller.png S1e11_magic.png S1e11 wizard in the closet.png S1e11_dipper_flashlight.png S1e11 gift shop steps.png S1e11 tackle.png S1e11_mabel_tackles_dipper.png S1e11_huge_caterpiller.png S1e11 normal hand karate chop.png S1e11_mabel_steals_flashlight.png S1e11_dipper_big_head.png S1e11 big head.png S1e11 fighting over flashlight.png S1e11 maybe he didn't know.png S1e11_dipper_really.png S1e11 twins shrink.png S1e11_tiny_twins.png S1e11 gideon releases twins.png S1e11 dipper and mabel released.png S1e11_harm_a_hair_on_your_head.png S1e11 angry gideon.png S1e11 lamp.png S1e11_dipper_interrogation.png S1e11_did_you_read_about_it.png S1e11 book in vest.png S1e11 lean closer.png S1e11 dont mind if i.png S1e11_air_horn.png S1e11 gideon screaming.png S1e11 getting angry.png S1e11_squash_you.png S1e11_gideon_throws_phone.png S1e11 what is gideon doing.png S1e11_twins_scared.png S1e11 smash.png S1e11_decapitated.png S1e11_gideon_ice_cream.png S1e11_guard_them.png S1e11_cheekums_belly_poke.png S1e11_mabel_still_taller.png S1e11_a_mystery.png S1e11 long way down.png S1e11_rope_out_of_hair.png S1e11_twins_repelling.png S1e11_twins_in_boot.png S1e11_doggie_door.png S1e11_under_car.png S1e11 more short jokes.png S1e11_on_dollar_sign.png S1e11 gideon on bus.png S1e11_twins_see_gideon_leaving.png S1e11 sky high prices.png S1e11_twins_flying.png S1e11_twins_flying_pigeons.png S1e11_back_at_the_mystery_shack.png S1e11_woodpecker.png S1e11_gideon_drops_flashlight.png S1e11_twins_get_flashlight.png S1e11_equal_height.png S1e11_twins_bickering.png S1e11_little_dipper.png S1e11_gideon_has_twins.png S1e11 small dipper mabel.png S1e11 gideon holding dolls.png S1e11_back_in_jar.png S1e11_second_door_on_left.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11_teasing_dipper_all_day.png S1e11_cool.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11_jar_escape.png S1e11_going_for_flashlight.png S1e11 Hair so shiny.png S1e11_to_his_armpit.png S1e11_twins_tickling.png S1e11 mabel big.png S1e11_dipper_big.png S1e11_kept_millimeter.png S1e11_little_brother.png S1e11_destroy_crystal.png Летоуин S1e12_stans_car.png S1e12 twins.png S1e12_soos_explaining_summerween.png S1e12 twins goofing off.png s1e12 Summerween superstore inside pan1.png S1e12_twins_crash.png s1e12 Summerween superstore pines family pan.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12_twins_high_five.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3yrs old.png S1e12 Scrap Book 3rd Grade.png S1e12 Scrap Book 6th Grade.png S1e12_soos_telling_story.png S1e12_dipper_gags.png S1e12_sand_pop.png S1e12 loser candy.png S1e12 dipper throws away candy.png S1e12 dipper_answers_door.png S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12_left_jacket.png S1e12_of_course_not.png S1e12 which one.png S1e12_what_to_tell_mabel.png S1e12_dipper_comes_down_stairs.png S1e12_dipper_sick.png S1e12_go_on_without_me_Mabel!.png S1e12 stairway.png S1e12_knock_on_door.png S1e12_dipper_answers_to_trickster.png S1e12_dipper_tells_off_trickster.png S1e12_dipper_still_sick.png S1e12_dipper_answers_again.png S1e12_third_knock.png S1e12_gorney_appears.png S1e12 Trickster pokes Candy.png S1e12 Dipper and Candy aghast at Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 candy and dipper.png S1e12_500_impossible.png S1e12 yadda yadda tick or treat blah blah or die.png S1e12_group_watches_trickster_leave.png S1e12_mabel_excited.png S1 E12 Grenda Freak Out.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12 trick or treat or die.png S1e12 Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Grenda, and Candy Chiu asking for candy from Lazy Susan.png S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soos candy.png S1e12 No Candy.png S1e12 peanut butter and jelly.png S1e12 door open.png S1e12 twins costume dance.png S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper get candy from a biker.png S1e12 thanks for the candy.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 cute face.png S1e12 more candy.png S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 Dipper Mabel hug.png S1e12 costume change.png S1e12 Dipper Lying.png S1e12 busted.png S1e12 conflict.png S1e12 mabel stare.png S1e12 wasted candy.png S1e12 doomed.png S1e12 dont blow the candle.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 relief.png S1e12 uh oh.png s1e12 dropped the jackomellon.png S1e12 where is my candy.png S1e12 we had all 500.png S1e12 trickster with dipper.png S1e12 dipper sees mabel caught.png S1e12 Summerween Monster Hand.png S1e12 nopeopenope.png S1e12 soos driving into the trickster.png S1e12 dipper and mabel on the road.png S1e12 soos saved us.png S1e12 it was the monster.png S1e12 mabel not happy.png S1e12 mabel upset.png S1e12 seatbelt check.png S1e12 looking at mabel.png S1e12 on the car.png S1e12 are you ok.png S1e12 some bandages back at the shack.png S1e12 awkard silence.png S1e12 kids watching the trickster.png S1e12 soos truck.png S1e12 break!.png S1e12 Shocked.png S1e12 blocking the exit.png S1e12 mabel and dipper hide.png S1e12 everyone stay quiet.png S1e12 now youre worried.png S1e12 thats not true.png S1e12 monster passing.png S1e12 thats why.png S1e12 mabel sad.png S1e12 Dipper, Grenda, and Candy Chiu hide.jpeg S1e12 looking at each other.png S1e12 gang hiding.png S1e12 Candy Chiu and Grenda hiding.png S1e12 soos no.png S1e12 kids hiding.png S1e12 dont you dare.png S1e12 nooo.png S1e12 kids ready to fight.png S1e12 attack the monster.png S1e12 zelda allusion.png S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e12 Trickster grabbing the kids.png S1e12 Mabel and Dipper captured.png S1e12 backstory time.png S1e12 aaahh.png S1e12 want some.png S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 I was trick or treating.png S1e12 with my sister.png S1e12 robbie ate a lollipop stick first.png S1e12 Mabel talks to Dipper.png S1e12 mabel talks about no candy.png S1e12 twins grins.png S1e12 bandage.png S1e12 mabel bandage.png S1e12 living.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 chanting cash wheel.png S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.png S1e13 Higher the better!.png S1e13 Wallets with legs.png s1e13 wolfboy dip.png s1e13 wolfboy dip2.png s1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png S1e13 getting money thrown at you is great.png S1e13 wolf boy says come on.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 Mabel's Idea.png S1e13 jar slipping.png S1e13 jar slipped.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Friends at work.png S1e13 A real mystery hunter.png S1e13 Armed Dipper.png s1e13 Dipper out.png s1e13 Dipper falling.png S1e13 behold.png S1e13 human arm.png S1e13 Insane.png S1e13 Two people gone insane.png S1e13 Positive and friendly.png S1e13 How'd he get out.png S1e13 Sort of an emplyee.....png S1e13 A Giant Coin.png s1e13 mabel and dipper run.png s1e13 gremgoblin through hole.png S1e13 words cannot express my feelings right now.png S1e13 Use water....png S1e13 Take a look!.png S1e13 It's unbearable!.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 what mabel became.png S1e13 back to work dipper!.png S1e13 dipper presenting to the tour the question baby.png S1e13 have your picture taken with dipper.png S1e13 that price is unbelievably cheap.png S1e13 dipper smiling.png S1e13 dipper giving people a tour.png S1e13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 one dollar.png S1e13 stan complements dipper.png S1e13 how much did you get.png S1e13 the twins surprised.png S1e13 Stan admits defeat.png S1e13 Dipper realizes.png S1e13 celebrating Stan losing.png S1e13 pleading for stan to stay in charge.png S1e13 stan is happy.png S1e13 stan hugging the twins.png S1e13 shooing them away.png S1e13 GET BACK TO WORK please.png S1e13 dipper reminds mabel of the bet.png S1e13 checking her notebook.png S1e13 stan briefly accepts his fate.png S1e13 stan runs for his dignity.png S1e13 GRUNKLE STAN!!.png s1e13 end credits cryptogram.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 driving the cart.png S1e14 parked cart.png S1e14 Walking to the Pit.png S1e14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png s1e14 pit.png S1e14 Is it bottomless.png S1e14 this is impossible.png S1e14 Soos getting rid of his shoes.png S1e14 The box falls in the pit.png S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1e14 Done.png S1e14 Guess we'll never know.png S1e14 Invisible Force.png S1e14 Back to the Shack!.png S1e14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png s1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Dipper screams.png S1e14 glowstick.png S1e14 Card trick.png S1e14 Clap clap.PNG S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.png S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 I'll tell you a story.png S1e14 dipper been snaked bit.png S1e14 Dipper Blushing-1-.png S1e14 dance to remix.png S1e14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1e14 Dipper walking in a nice background.png S1e14 Dipper jumps.png S1e14 Why did you spit on your hand.png S1e14 Hey I know you.png S1e14 car lab.png S1e14 the first voice.png S1e14 Scary Voice.png S1e14 dipper wake up.png S1e14 Good morning Dipper.png S1e14 I have neww voice.png S1e14 Sound awesome.png S1e14 dipper waking mabel.png S1e14 Mabel Aah.png S1e14 I'll save you from this body switching warlock.png S1e14 prank calls.png S1e14 Mabel no like.png S1E14 Shoppers in the gift shop.png S1e14 Soos attacks.png S1E14 Soos attacks Dipper with a broom.png S1e14 I'll back after these messages.png S1e14 over the shoulder and through the woods.png S1e14 Escape !.png S1e14 Dipper about to cry.png S1e14 Dipper crying.png S1e14 It was a cool voice wasnt it.png S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png S1e14 Dipper has to choose.png S1e14 The permanent voice.png S1e14 Dipper about to show his new voice.png S1e14 Hey guys.png S1e14 Yeah Dipper is back.png S1e14 stan voice laugh.png S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14 dipper spin.png S1e14_Swifting_Dipper.png S1e14 Dipper drifting.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel Cheer.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14 pinball barrel 618.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.png S1e14 Code.png S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 full terrain of the game.png S1e14 such adorable twins.png S1e14 escape pinball.png S1e14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png S1e14 Opening with a possible Manly Dan van.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.png S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 el diablo.png S1e14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e14 your plan is to teach this bear to drive.png S1e14 yellow means go.png S1e14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.png S1e14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.png S1e14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e14 this is a dark day.png S1e14 Mabel squshing her cheeks.png S1e14 Twin are gross out by Stan not washing his hands.png S1e14 Tax Fraud.png S1e14 Stan explaining his tax fraud.png S1e14 Dipper shreading up the Taxes.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1e14 Dipper in fear.png S1e14 dipper pillow.png S1e14 Dipper can't handle it.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 Mabel lies.png s1e14 no TAX FRAUD.png S1e14 Knocking down Stan.png S1e14 retrieved teeth.png S1e14 is this the end of trooth ache or the begining of the episode.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 Dipper falling.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.png S1e14 Almost hitting Gompers.png S1e14 out of the pit.png S1e14 But no one will believe us.png S1e14 Dipper and Mabel out of the pit.png S1e14 keeping the story to ourselves.png S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.png На дне S1e15 its too hot to do anything.png S1e15 light layers on a hot day.png S1e15 Stans stuck.png S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.png S1e15 Stans unstuck but...uh....png S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.png S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.png S1e15 dipper looks a biiiiiit worried.png S1e15 Pitt cola machine.png S1e15 What is I was assitant lifeguard.png S1e15 rescue floatie.png S1e15 A good lifeguard assistant.png S1e15 sunscreen sniffing.png S1e15 Dipper being tested.png S1e15 CAN YOU HANDLE THIS!!!!!.png S1e15 knighted with a whistle.png S1e15 hug.png S1e15 even tighter hug.png S1e15 Dipper got the job.png s1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.png s1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 Lifeguard Dipper.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png s1e15 best summer.png S1e15 Dipper Blushing.png s1e15 poolcheck mad.png s1e15 on thin ice dipper.png S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.png S1e15 blowing the whistle.png S1e15 Dipper catches Mabel.png S1e15 Why?.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 Go home, Soos.png S1e15 I understand.....PNG S1e15 In the name of pool law!.png S1e15 dipper aiming water balloon.png S1e15 toward the lake.png S1e15 Cart chase.png S1e15 pool mobile skidding.png S1e15 Of course Mabel needs a cooler.png S1e15 Long explanation short.png S1e15 Dipper - Mermando the merman.png S1e15 reverse CPR.png S1e15 dont open you eyes dipper......png S1e15 I hate this!.png S1e15 snap.png s1e15 BLACKMAIL.png S1e15 what's wrong with Mabel's eyes.png S1e15 why didnt you just roll me in to the lake.png S1e15 Into the river.png s1e15 problem solved.png s1e15 sweater shot.png S1e15 mabel freaks out after her kiss.png S1e15 it was also kinda your first kiss.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16_mabel_golf.png S1e16_dipper's_turn.png S1e16_twins_watching_dipper's_ball.png S1e16_stan_shot.png S1e16_golf_fencing.png S1e16_mabel_has_plans.png S1e16_dipper_scared.png S1e16_dipper_screaming.png S1e16_dipper_cracking.png S1e16_dipper_asks_girls_to_leave.png S1e16 hallway pan.png S1e16_dipper_asks_soos_to_crash.png S1e16_break_room.png S1e16_like_tetris.png S1e16_soos_burned.png S1e16_dipper_forages_on.png S1e16_under_the_stars.png S1e16_dipper_comfy.png S1e16_dipper_wolf_attack.png S1e16 the wolf is on a diet.png S1e16_dipper_comes_back.png S1e16_owl_eat_tongue.png S1e16_room_wrecked.png S1e16_fun_stick_poke.png S1e16_ground_rules.png S1e16_how_that_keep_you_up.png S1e16 sibling brothers.png S1e16_Oh_heh_heh._But_who_stole_the_capersssssss.png S1e16_pen_click.png S1e16_mabel_pillow_on_head.png S1e16_meow_meow_meow.png S1e16_separate_rooms.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants.png S1e16_magic_money_pants_mabel.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_twins_smile.png S1e16_soos_finds_door.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16_checking_out_room.png S1e16_dipper_finds_tag.png S1e16_dipper_will_take_room.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16_tie_shoe.png S1e16_soos'_warning.png S1e16_twins_decide.png S1e16_twins_fighting.png S1e16_not_going_to_suck_up.png S1e16_dipper_changes_mind.png S1e16_mabel_sucks_up_more.png S1e16_trying_way_too_hard.png S1e16_dipper_angry.png S1e16_stans_a_good_uncle.png S1e16_mowing_lawn.png S1e16_dipper_tries_carpet.png S1e16_static.png S1e16 dipper circling mabel.png S1e16_dipper_static.png S1e16_mabel_hand_shake.png S1e16_dipper_hand.png S1e16_moment of contact in 3 2 1.png S1e16_contact.png S1e16_transfer.png S1e16_kaboom.png S1e16_dipper_wakes.png S1e16 body swapped.png S1e16 looking at their new bodies.png S1e16 dipper examining hair.png S1e16 IM IN MABEl'S BODY!.png S1e16 throwing up.png S1e16 Dipper freaking out in Mabel's Body.png S1e16 Dipper in Corner.png S1e16_freakout.png S1e16_skirt_and_hat.png S1e16 Dipper surprised.png S1e16_mouth_hates_me.png S1e16_hair_things.png S1e16_dipper_thinking.png S1e16_mabel_would_lose.png S1e16_sabotage.png S1e16_dipper_mean.png S1e16_it's_mabel.png S1e16_rock_sandwich.png S1e16 regular rocks.png S1e16_give_to_dipper.png S1e16_face_looks_like_a_butt.png S1e16_cereal.png S1e16_stan_leaves.png S1e16_twin_pile_up.png S1e16_yelling_for_stan.png S1e16_take_that.png S1e16_sleepover_again.png S1e16 Sleepover!.png S1e16_mood_swings.png S1e16_age_inappropriate_novels.png S1e16 Dipper's not in the mood.png S1e16_not_in_the_mood.png S1e16_dragged_into_it.png S1e16 The end.png S1e16 Phew.png S1e16 And now for the 38 sequels!.png S1e16 NOOOOOO!!!!!!.png S1e16 someone doesn't look happy.png S1e16 grenda's dream guy calls.png s1e16 dipper yelling.png s1e16 accidentally girl.png S1e16 all going as planned.png S1e16 Dipper leads the attack.png S1e16 Ha ha ha.......png S1e16 what a scary makeover.png S1e16 Let me just add....png S1e16 One...final....png S1e16 Touch....png S1e16_the_electric_switchback.png S1e16 ah, my body.png S1e16 I'm a genious!.png S1e16 The room is mine!.png S1e16 What just happened.png S1e16 Candy building up power.png S1e16 Zap zap!.png S1e16 Switching bodies. Dipper and Candy Edition.png S1e16 Watching the body swap.png S1e16 The result.png S1e16 Dipper doesn't enjoy Candy's body.png S1e16 i am a boy now!.png S1e16 what's up bro.png s1e16 watsup bro.png S1e16 let's grow some mustaches!.png S1e16 Cat fight...kinda....png S1e16 ah no!.png S1e16 Now I have tiny lil doll hands!.png S1e16 carpet rubbing.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket and Soos are coming!.png S1e16 the pig and old man run in.png S1e16 Whose body am I in.png s1e16 pig dipper.png s1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16 Dipper pig mad.jpg S1e16 Dipper the pig runs into Mabel.png S1e16 mabel pig.png S1e16 Dipper tackles Mabel.png S1e16 good night Mabel.png s1e16 dipper misses mabel.png S1e16 Dipper shows up.png S1e16 want to have a sleep over.png S1e16 eye hits the wall.png S1e16 Dipper runs in.png S1e16 preparing to hit.png S1e16 taking cover.png S1e16 preparing to strike.png S1e16 use of the room.png S1e16 Dipper wonders about the girl.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 What did you just say, Dipper?.jpeg S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png s1e17 wendy holding a CHIPS chip.png S1e17 wendy and dip laugh at mabel.png S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 Dipper happy.png S1e17 dippers really happy.png S1e17_Dipper_hugs_Waddles_3.png S1e17 Dipper joyfully hugging Waddles.png s1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 good look.png S1e17 good...taste.png S1e17 what are you doing.png S1e17 get to the bottom of this brown meat.png S1e17 Stan tells Dipper.png S1e17 not how cds work.png S1e17 we're criminals we'll cut you.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 Dipper running.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 i don't care about the messages.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 dipper ashamed.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 trees with soos and dip.png s1e18 looking at files.png S1e18 come on man.png s1e18 mosquito.png s1e18 camera trip wires.png S1e18 High five!.png s1e18 sticky high five.png s1e18 a sudden gust of wind.png S1e18 Sticky stuff.png S1e18 They did it!.png S1e18 Camera C.png S1e18 the creature.png S1e18 Soos ruins the photo.png S1e18 Awkward silence.png S1e18 well....png S1e18 Looking at Stan.png S1e18 Preparing.png S1e18 Dipper worried about Soos.png S1e18 mabel flamingo sweater.png S1e18 Mabel owl sweater.png S1e18 fairy.png S1e18 Can't take a hint.png S1e18 abandoned mines.png S1e18 dipper abandoned mines plant.png S1e18 dead miner.png S1e18 walking in cave.png S1e18 what's that.png S1e18 t-rex.png S1e18 dinosaurs.png S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Raptor.png S1e18 It escaped....PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.png S1e18 Be like me and Dipper!.png S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Dipper getting angry.png S1e18 Everyone's angry....png S1e18 The creature found us.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.png S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....png S1e18 Other than Mabel notice.png S1e18 Mister Pines!.png S1e18 Nope..png S1e18 The egg hatches.png S1e18 Aww.png S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 screaming.png S1e18 We have to.png S1e18 People freeze.png S1e18 Sight merging.png S1e18 It's working.png S1e18 Another lane.png S1e18 Look out!.png S1e18 run.png S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.png S1e18 Ripped.png S1e18 Out of the mine.png S1e18 stan goof.png S1e18 way out.png S1e18 The dino approaches.png S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.png S1e18 Smash.png S1e18 Shooting out.png S1e18 Above the church.png S1e18 Everyone's okay.png S1e18 Check it out!.png S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.png S1e18 Look!.png S1e18 A real dinosaur tooth!.png S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.png S1e18 Boosh!.png S1e18 Who actually buys this stuff..png Пленники разума S1e19 staying in on a rainy day.png S1e19 guess B5.png S1e19 not playing this right.png S1e19 Stan calls the kids.png S1e19 Laugh at this with me.png S1e19 uh gideon.png S1e19 dipper angry about gideon cm.png S1e19 The twin weirded out by the commercial.png S1e19 Should we be worried about that.png S1e19 Gideon break's in.png S1e19 The broom.png S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.png S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.png S1e19 Dipper puts he's foot down.png S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 01.png S1e19 Dipper's showdown face 02.png S1e19 Dipper gives up.png S1e19 Dipper does the walk of shame.png S1e19 Dipper going to face the bat.png S1e19 A wounded Dipper.png S1e19 Go Soos lick that elbow.png S1e19 Dipper takes a shoot.png S1e19 Dipper we need to help stan.png S1e19 Dipper reading about Bill.png S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.png S1e19 The gang before entering Stan's mind.png S1e19 Spirit circle.png S1e19 Dipper with blue eyes.png S1e19 blue expolsion.png S1e19 Arrival in Stan's mind.png S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png S1e19 Walking in a dreamy world.png S1e19 The gang meets Bill.png S1e19 Poor Dipper.png S1e19 Dipper gasps at the hole in him.png S1e19_Boop.png S1e19 Mabel plays in hole.png S1e19 Dipper with hole in his belly.png S1e19 stan's mindscape interior.png S1e19 Stan bat.png S1e19 Memory cinema.png S1e19 various Stan memories 1.png S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.png S1e19 dipper keep out.png S1e19 get to work Dipper.png S1e19 Dipper trying to cut wood.png S1e19 Dipper has a hole in his heart.png S1e19 Laser eye Dipper.png S1e19 Triple hamster ball defense.png S1e19 Bill is watching.png S1e19 Victory over Bill.png S1e19 Dipper hugging Stan.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.png S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.png S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Nightmare.png S1e20 That was no deam.png S1e20 Not a dream.png S1e20 Sorry Abulita.png S1e20 Dipper did't save the day....png S1e20 New hero.png S1e20 My GRAPPLING HOOK!.png S1e20 nate.png S1e20 Disguised.png S1e20 Listen up people.png S1e20 Such accusations.png S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 Somehow.png S1e20 We'd better.png S1e20 wendy leaving?.png S1e20 Saved it.png S1e20 I was never here.png S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.png S1e20 mabel's bag of sweaters.png S1e20 burning photo.png S1e20 red car vs red car.png S1e20 stan has something to say.png S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 Ourselves.png S1e20 Let's do it!.png S1e20 mabel squirrel head.png S1e20 grappling hook!.png S1e20 mabel dipper book.png S1e20 Army....png S1e20 Mabel's eyes.png S1e20 The Gnomes!.png S1e20 Their hiding spot.png S1e20 We need your help.png S1e20 New Queen.png S1e20 all according to plan.png S1e20 Its a deal.png S1e20 Gnomes break in.png S1e20 Gnomes attack.png S1e20 gnomes riding rabbit.png S1e20 Gnome apocalypse.png S1e20 gideon surrounded.png S1e20 Give back the deed.png S1e20 Whistle power.png S1e20 3 fell.png S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.png S1e20 He has 3.png S1e20 Gideon gloating.png S1e20 Bye bye, y'all.png S1e20 Nooooooooo!.png S1e20 Do your own dirty work.png S1e20 squirrel in pants.png S1e20 What can we do.png S1e20 Dipper gives up.png S1e20 getting on the bus.png S1e20 oh no.png S1e20 It's for the best..png S1e20 bye kids.png S1e20 leaving sign.png S1e20 water tower.png S1e20 On the bus.PNG S1e20 Bus seat treasure hunt.png S1e20 What does he want from us.png S1e20 Soos!.png S1e20 Gideonbot in pursuit.png S1e20 road closed.png S1e20 look out.png S1e20 Screaming.png S1e20 Speedy Beaver.png S1e20 Trying to escape.png S1e20 dead end.png S1e20 On the bridge.png S1e20 What 'chu talkin' 'bout.png S1e20 jornal number 1.png S1e20 gideon taking the twins.png S1e20 Grabbed.png S1e20 Punching the robot's fist.png S1e20 think youre some kind of hero.png S1e20 Thrown.png S1e20 Nosebleed.png S1e20 ouch.png S1e20 dipper on the cliff.jpg S1e20 dipper looking around.png S1e20 Dipper worried.png S1e20 dipper running.png S1e20 Jumping.png S1e20 Leaping on to the robot.png S1e20 Into the eye.png S1e20 Gideon tackled.png S1e20 Let go of my sister!.png S1e20 I finally won this time!.png S1e20 Double punch.png S1e20 Fist catch.png S1e20 Stop hitting yourself.png S1e20_Rotating_head_1.png S1e20_Rotating_head_2.png S1e20 Off the bridge.png S1e20 GRAPPLING HOOK!.png S1e20 People arriving.png S1e20 What!.png S1e20 Gideon's lying.png S1e20 Shandra.png S1e20 Town hero.png S1e20 S Returns!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png S1e20 Moving Back in.png S1e20 Mabel and Dipper.png S1e20 Even You ...Daryl!.png S1e20 Making the desicion if should tell.png S1e20 Poker Face.png S1e20 Stan Reads 3.png S1e20 Incoming Fakeout.png S1e20 BAHAHAHA.png S1e20 SPOOKUMS.png S1e20 Stan laughing at 3.png S1e20 Reading.png S1e20 SPLIIISH.png S1e20 We Have Fun here.png S1e20 Stans Desk.png S1e20 stan at desk.png S1e20 Stan at desk.png S1e20 stan pushing buttons close.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Галереи мужчин